Yuki Yoshikawa
is a close friend of Kyoko Hori's who attends the same high school as her. Appearance Yuki is a short, slim girl with light, olive-green hair cut short and parted in the middle into bangs framing her face. She has round, yellow eyes and thin eyebrows. Yuki is most often seen wearing her school uniform paired with a sweater and occasionally her blazer. She tends to hide her hands in the long sleeves of her clothing, which are noticeably stretched as a result of her frequently pulling on them. Yuki body image.png| Yuki wearing her school uniform and sweater. Personality Yuki has a typical bubbly and ditzy personality and often creates a fun and happy atmosphere for those close to her, though she can be quite lazy which is evident by her tendency to sleep during class. She is easy to get along with and makes friends relatively quickly, as seen with Izumi Miyamura. However, Yuki often tries to hide her negative feelings—especially in front of friends—by pretending that she is alright and doesn't care about the situation. It is noted by Kyoko that when Yuki doesn't want someone to know something, she tries to hide it by covering it with a smile and that the more she doesn't want to let go of something, the less she talks about it. As she is reserved when it comes to her own feelings, she never tells anyone how she really feels or what she really wants. Due to this, the things she loves often are out of her reach. Not widely known by most of her friends, Yuki can come off as someone who easily feels jealousy. When Sakura Kono is seen with Toru Ishikawa, someone Yuki is hinted to have feelings for, Yuki shows hesitation in her actions and has once accidentally acted cold towards Sakura. She tries her best to hide any jealous feelings she has towards Sakura and be a good person instead of letting her jealousy take over her, often feeling pathetic for thinking of doing bad things. It is possible that Yuki may also have an inferiority complex, as she makes negative remarks directed towards her characteristics (such as her being pathetic and how Toru is nice to even someone like her), implying that she thinks lowly of herself at times. Plot At the beginning of the series, Yuki had a crush on Miyamura, believing that he was Hori's cousin named Konoha, but she finds out that Konoha is Miyamura a while later that she decides to give up on him. Though it is not canonically been confirmed by Yuki herself, it is heavily suggested that Yuki holds romantic feelings for Tooru. Yuki is seen in chapter 1 asking her friend to copy her homework. Relationships Kyoko Hori Hori is Yuki's classmate and best friend. Yuki usually asks Hori to hang out, but Hori declines. Yuki is supportive of Hori and Miyamura's relationship. Yuki even confides with Hori, such as when Yuki talks about Hori's "cousin," Konoha, who she likes (which is Miyamura). She is also quite reliant on Hori, especially with school work. Although they're best friends, Yuki still doesn't know much about Hori outside of school, since Hori tries to hide this from everyone. She is often encouraged by Hori, such as learning how to bake, and is someone she can usually rely on for help. An example would be when Yuki wanted to reject someone's feelings and didn't want to hurt them Izumi Miyamura Yuki has little interaction with Miyamura, but they seem to be on good terms. At first Yuki thought Miyamura might have been a hardcore otaku who collected figurines, although that has changed. Unbeknown to her, Miyamura is the boy she likes, since she doesn't recognize Miyamura when his hair was up, and believes that he is Hori's cousin. After being told about who her crush really was, she gave up on him. Because of Hori, Yuki, along with Ishikawa, have been seen to flock around Miyamura during classes to work together for projects. Toru Ishikawa Yuki and Toru are good friends, and they usually tease or make fun of one another. They both enjoy watching the uproar Hori and Miyamura cause. They also seem to hang out a lot since Miyamura and Hori started dating. Sometimes, there are small hints that both Yuki and Toru have some kind of romantic feeling for each other, but none of them realize it. But now, it is clear that Yuki definitely likes Toru even though she tries to deny it. Now, she is pretending to be dating with Toru to reject Yanagi's confession. Although it is not directly put across, she seems to be in a relationship with Toru as shown in Chapter 65. Trivia * Her name , Yuki, means "reason, cause" (由) (yu) and "chronicle" (紀) (ki). * Yuki's surname, Yoshikawa, means "lucky, good" (吉) (yoshi) and "river, stream" (川) (kawa). References Category:Characters Category:Female